


because yes, happy hogan does actually care

by deviantcon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Peter texts happy, Sadness, Self Harm, happy cares for peter, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantcon/pseuds/deviantcon
Summary: peter parker likes to leave voicemails.it might be annoying, he knows. he also knows happy doesn't listen to them. he has a bad night and leaves a voicemail and by god is happy glad he listened.





	1. ah shit, here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase is intended.  
> trigger warning.  
> thanks for sticking with me while i figure out a writing style,  
> \- con

sometimes, things go exactly like peter planned. most of the time, patrol goes smoothly and the civilians are safe. not often, someone doesn't get out safe. on the occasion, someone will degrade peter for doing his job, and it kills his rush from saving them.

unfortunately for peter parker, tonight was one of the occasion nights. a man had yelled at him for stopping a mugger, but the man got caught in the middle of peter fighting and got (at worse) a bruise. he felt terrible anyways but this? this sucked. it sucked that the man didn't understand he was trying to help. it sucked the man thought he could stop the mugger himself and got hurt. of course, he blamed spider-man, because no one cares about the masked vigilante. 

after the whole getting yelled at the scene, he sat upon a roof and watched. karen was good at giving updates on the city, but he can never be too careful. so he sat. sat and waited. his mind just raced, raced with thoughts of how he could've done better, /been/ better. he missed stark calling him for missions. he misses hanging out at the labs. mr. stark just got caught up in press again, it happens. 'you'd think he would at least give me a call' peter thought to himself as he kicked the gravel rooftop. "maybe, just maybe happy could text me. let me know what's going on. but he doesn't! of course, he doesn't! i could die on a call with him and he'd say i'm wasting his time." peter said aloud to himself, letting his words get lost into the sounds of traffic and the words of strangers walking below.

he supposed he should tell happy how patrol went, even if he doesn't listen. maybe mr. stark would find him useful if he heard what peter does nightly. "hey happy, what's happening? I finished with active patrol and now i'm just chilling to see if anyone needs directions or something. i bet you're doing something cool! like, i don't know, dodging my calls?," peter said this as sweetly and almost sinister as he could, "well, i'm always open to missions or to even just come hang out in the labs. everyone knows i have literally nothing else to do. oh! the funniest thing happened on patrol tonight! i stopped a mugger and the man i helped yelled at me because /he/ decided to get in the middle of the fight. i had it covered but of course! he stepped right in, got hit, and yelled at me. he said the most darn things you know? the good old 'maybe you're not cut out for this anymore. you hurt me! i feel terrible for the other people, just stop before your ego gets too big.' that really sucked happy. it's not like you'll listen to this. i'm just having a fuzzy night. i'm sorry, maybe i'll take a break for a while. i don't feel cut out for this. bye." 

peter abruptly ended the call. things from the night started to crush him. maybe he should take a break for spider-man, it's not like he's truly helping anyone. honestly, the seemingly hard ground feels tempting. tempting to just feel how it would be to simply slam his body against it. maybe not even to die, just for the pain. he knows he shouldn't, he's just tired. peter just told himself to go home. that's enough for tonight.

he did what he does best, he left. he went home. of course, he did, he let his mind get to him and he wimped out. his peter parker luck is really starting to show now huh? it didn't matter though, did it? maybe he's not meant for anything great, maybe being a neighborhood spider-man is all he's destined to be. nothing too great, just a common wannabe hero. tony was right, he is just a kid. a kid with some crazy powers he doesn't have. tony isn't one of those 'everything happens for a reason' guy, and it truly shows. he's not afraid to speak his mind, and peter was no exception. yeah, he guessed it sucked. at least mr. stark won't bullshit him though. 

yeah. tonight's not his night peter decided. maybe, just maybe one slip up won't be noticeable. it's not like his enhanced healing won't heal him in less then an hour. so yeah, peter decided. it couldn't hurt.

 

Happy Hogans P.O.V

'the kids relentless' happy thought to himself as he got a third call from peter today. pete doesn't just stop, he's an annoying teen with an overactive imagination. friday knows to just silent the calls unless he sounds like he was in current distress. of course, he wasn't. he probably saved a cat from a fire escape and wanted to let happy know. he left it up to friday to decide if it was urgent, or if he could wait until he wasn't driving to listen. currently, he was driving to wait for tony to get back from a pr stunt and was probably just going to hang in the car for about an hour until he lands. friday said recommended to listen but not urgent, so he left it. just about fifteen minutes until he gets back, so not that big of a deal if he doesn't listen right away. 

at the tower parking lot happy told friday "pause music, play message from peter parker." and so, friday did. he heard every word peter said, sort of expecting it to be boring so not exactly having all of his attention on what was playing. he heard the message fully and realised that the kids definetly needed a call back, a one time thing he supposed. happy picked up his phone and dialed peters number.

"pete? it's happy." he said when the ringing stopped  
"yeah, i know. what's up with the call? a mission?"  
"actually kid, let's talk about the call from earlier huh? is everything okay?"


	2. so yeah, maybe he actually does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe, peter could be happy.  
> maybe, happy can help peter.  
> and sometimes all you need is a hug and a man who's been through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting this when people asked. i just haven't been motivated, sorry.  
> love you guys, thanks for sticking around.  
> comment & request stories if you want?  
> thank you all for your support.  
> xo, con

in all honesty, happy was scared. he didn't know what to do or say. his training didn't exactly include helping a teen superhero. 

Peter Parker's POV

"there's nothing to talk about happ, i'm fine and you should've just ignored that call like the rest of them."  
"what? ignored? pete i listen to them all, they just don't all need an answer! don't give me that "i'm fine" bullshit kid. i know you're not."  
"why would you care, just fuck off and go or you'll probably be late to something. i'm perfectly fine and content." peter's blood was boiling. all he needed to do was so swift and clean cuts that would heal soon, no scars, no nothing. 'just end the call peter! it'snot that hard. get on with it!' his mind unpleasantly provided. he wanted to laugh, a man who hated him was calling to check up on him, can you believe this night he's having?

"peter parker, you listen to me. tony put me in charge of you and that's what i plan to do. tell me before i make your suit tell me, what do you call her? karen? nice name by the way, but you know she'll answer to me. i can get tony involved if you'd like." happy really wasn't getting the hint was he? was he this much of an idiot? stark's really made his brain rot peter guessed. when did peter become such a... jerk? why was he thinking like this?

Happy Hogan's POV

happy was having it, somethings clearly very wrong with his kid but he won't say it. was it because of the man? the stress of school and the suit? maybe he just missed being at stark's tower. he'd figure it out one way or another though.  
"what! you can't do that! i'm just having a bad day. my mind isn't being too nice to me too but that doesn't matter that much, just, please stop" peter mumbled the last sentence, almost like happy wasn't meant to hear. is that whats going on? his thoughts are messy?

thoughts of his own past flashed through his head. the kid wasn't depressed, he had a near-perfect life. he hid it for so long though... it's possible. the kid wouldn't do anything. there's no way. it couldn't hurt to just talk to him about it, would it?

"pete, listen to me okay? whatever's going on in your head, it's lying, whatever you're being told. i know tonight was rough, i heard. but believe it or not everything's going to work out kid. you just have to talk it out, believe me, you'll feel better, even if it's just slightly."  
"i- you don't understand. you don't understand how hard it is now. all of a sudden the city hates me, the cops hunt me for sport it feels like. all i want to do is help! not hurt anyone! but sometimes they get in the way! i just- it hurts. i don't want to do this anymore, ya know?" peter sounded heartbroken. did he just confess he was pretty much suicidal? happy thinks so, shit. this isn't good. where is he? is he safe somewhere? oh god.  
"hey no don't even think that. the city needs you! the avengers need you, hell i need you. where are you right now kid?"  
"my room, why?"  
"you haven't- got anything right? you aren't going to do anything, right peter?" god happy's heart is pounding  
"i- happy- yeah, i do. it's not like it'll hurt or anything they'll be gone soon anyway, my healing remember?" peter nearly laughed it sounded like, he doesn't understand.  
"peter. i want you to put whatever it is away okay? i'm staying on the phone and if you hang up i'm driving my ass to your house as fast as this car will go. instead of doing that, let's chat. what's got you so worked up huh? the way people are treating you? fuck them, you're spider-man, not a people pleasure." yeah, that'll get his point across he hoped. peter better not end the damn call.

happy's head hurt. he couldn't let anything happen, he won't. stark can wait, he'll understand.  
"yeah, okay. just lemme- okay yeah it's... it's gone." peter froze for a second, "i know, i'm just not doing great i guess, everything's building up and it crashed tonight.it's not like i /want/ to hurt myself, i just don't know what else to do i guess?"  
'i can work with this' happy thought to himself as peter explained.  
"i'm here if you need to talk peter, you need to know that. it may seem like i don't care but i truly do, believe me kiddo."  
"i- you- shit you're gonna make me cry happ. you never answer any of my calls or texts, what, now you found out about what i feel like you care?"  
"i've always cared, i just suck at showing it peter."  
"yeah i can tell, thanks happy. things are hard but, i guess for now i'll be alright" peter, was feeling better? he wasn't going to hurt himself? he'll ask akren to send him hourly updates on his mood and any wounds.  
"of course pete, i'm here! new york needs it's friendly spider-man, i do too. feeling up to coming to the tower tomorrow? i'll come pick you up whenever."  
"ha, i guess it does! and yeah! around three if that's okay? tell mr. stark i said hi please!"  
"of course peter, now go do whatever teenagers do, go pet a dog or something? bye kid"

the call ended, happy still had a bad feeling but it wasn't as strong, his kid would be okay.

 

~ Time skip to Tony getting in the car ~  
"peter's coming over tomorrow at three, you'll be there. kid misses you and i miss him"  
"making orders now huh happ? and that sounds fine, missed the kid anyways. oh, and since when did you care about that squirt?"  
"something happened and maybe nows time to show i care."

happy said nothing else after that, tony was stunned. had something happened to the kid while he was gone? he'll ask tomorrow when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, thanks for reading this! i despise my writing but i hate starting things that people actually want more of and never finishing it.  
> i felt like happy and peter aren't written together as much as they should be.
> 
> hmu also, i'm looking for some friends lmao.
> 
> have a good day/night!
> 
> your local wannabe writer,  
> \- con

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i hate this too. if you want an update just say smth.


End file.
